bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:McJeff/Archive11
Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 *Archive 8 *Archive 9 *Archive 10 I will try to answer your questions ASAP. However, sometimes I read one, don't feel like responding right then and there, and then forget about it. If I "ignore" you for more than 2 days, just ask me again. Or ask Dan. Maybe you can help me Thank you for the worm welcome. Maybe you can help me. I am trying to figure out more about Russell from either quotes or through the game. I've spent the last year, basically, following his character around and although I've got a fair amount thus far, do you know how I can get more quotes from the game for Russell, or do you know of any more that arn't listed on your site? Mostly in particular I was following Russell out of habbit and didn't have my notebook near by and by the time I got it out I had already forgotten most of it. The quote was somthing about Russell not being able to drink milk because before it can get to his mouth the glass smashes. It got me really inspired and I wrote out 10 pages of what I like to call "Milk Training". But before I can be sound about adding it to the fanfiction I am writing (for my own personal benefit only- and no one but me and my absolutely closest friends are going to read it). So if you could please give me any quotes you can I would truely be grateful! Much appreciated Kateharrington 02:31, July 8, 2010 (UTC)KateKateharrington 02:31, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Soundboard Hey, I was just wondering how you know about the names on the soundboard. How did you know that those names were given to them on it, and also can I find anything about the Bully soundboard on the internet. :Replied on your talk page. McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:53, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Was there a reason the forum was deleted? I thought it was organized pretty well and had cool topics. Was there just not enough space or something? Moomby 01:36, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Mission Videos Dude, if your on, can you start adding the chapter 2 mission videos please. I left the link of the youtube channel we are going to use on the Communityboard. Dan the Man 1983 01:38, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Btw I don't have AIM anymore. Dan the Man 1983 05:29, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::How come? McJeff (talk this way)/ 05:30, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Downloading the new version causes my laptop to crash, so I deleted the whole thing. You have MSN? Dan the Man 1983 05:31, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nope, only AIM. If we gotta talk on AIM you should go to meebo.com and log onto it from there. It probably won't crash your laptop, and it's how I got online back at school. It's not well known yet and usually not blocked. McJeff (talk this way)/ 05:32, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Cool, no worries. Anyways gonna do chapter 4 onwards with the videos Dan the Man 1983 05:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::OK. Once I'm done with Chapter 3 I'm gonna start with the last mission and work backwards. Then I'm going to bed. McJeff (talk this way)/ 05:37, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Jeemz why did you delete all the sentences i've added to pages? :Read the edit summaries, I explained in them. McJeff (talk this way)/ 15:50, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Girl Movement I thought the girls counted as their own clique, or atleast havbe their own category :I don't see anything wrong with making Category:Girls, but girls aren't their own clique. McJeff (talk this way)/ 04:17, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Awsome, Oh and Hi I'm Alice, I'm from another Town(Wiki) called Dead Rising Wiki, It's epic to meet chu :D ::I agree, because the Bully: Scholarship Edition manual has Girls as not nessecerily a clique but a clas of people. I think It's fair enough. User:Russelnorthrop 21:35, July 30, 2010 Blog and :3 faces and futures i'll be editing ALOT in the future, also i started a blog. check it out, It'll be expanded in the future :DEpic TEEHEESNESS for the WIN and such of stuff like that :D 08:28, July 30, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks My Idea Blog for Bully 2 Check out my blog and ALWAYS comment on it when your checking it out :D i added GIRL FIGHTING POSE!!!!!!Epic TEEHEESNESS for the WIN and such of stuff like that :D 21:54, July 30, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks My sexy beast of a blog Check out my blog and Comment :DEpic TEEHEESNESS for the WIN and such of stuff like that :D 02:46, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Hey! I need help! I have so many things to cover about on my blog which should i do first!? Weapons School Classes Multiplayer Misssions Epic TEEHEESNESS for the WIN and such of stuff like that :D 18:10, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks E-mail I was just wondering what E-mail i can contact you on. Russelnorthrop 03:02, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :I don't use email. Either tell me what's up here, or if you use AIM, let me know what your screenname is and I'll contact you. McJeff (talk this way)/ 20:45, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Question Why do you delete everything I do? :Who are you? According to your contributions you've never edited before. McJeff (talk this way)/ 20:00, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Mickey! :D I'm having such a amazing time here! Wanna check out my blog :D i added classes(On a seperate blog) check it out and comment! Epic TEEHEESNESS for the WIN and such of stuff like that :D 04:31, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Rubber Bands Page Maybe you do got a point, maybe you don't. Still, don't you think we need a page all about the rubber bands? We got one about the Transiters and that page is still here and not to metion it says the locations of the Transiters. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN Nu-uh I'm sad now Tell dan he can't edit my blog. or threaten me about my blog. that's not right and it hurts my feelings. KSR 05:24, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks :Oh you can dish out jokes, but you cannot take them? Stop acting like a petulant child. Infact you jokingly threatening me on my talkpage, well I could take that as a real threat and block you for good for that, but I won't cause I knew it was a joke. :Show some gratitude, as it was me who fixed the blog and made commenting on it possible again. Dan the Man 1983 05:38, August 13, 2010 (UTC) you took it too far. you don't go and edit someone else's blog. i can take a joke but that was too far. KSR 05:40, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks